Unforgotten
by aerxglyph
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP!] "ah.. rupanya kau ketakutan.." ujarnya berpura – pura tak tahu apa – apa, namun seringaian di wajahnya semakin ia kembangkan. "what a view" / "Akhh!" / "h..hyung.." / "Dasar bodoh. Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Hidupmu ini bahkan tak lagi berguna kau. hanyalah. sampah. masyarakat. yang harus di musnahkan"/BTS/Suspense, Hurt/Comfort/Yaoi/Bloody Scene inside/RnR/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Unforgotten

.

.

.

.

Summary :

"ah.. rupanya kau ketakutan.." ujarnya berpura – pura tak tahu apa – apa, namun seringaian di wajahnya semakin ia kembangkan. "what a view" / "Akhh!" / "h..hyung.." / "Dasar bodoh. Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Hidupmu ini bahkan tak lagi berguna _kau. hanyalah. sampah. masyarakat. yang harus di musnahkan"_

.

.

.

.

DLDR! ^^ Rating M untuk kata kata kasar saja, etc~

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Abandoned Building, Midnight._

 _28 January 2016_

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi nan tegap yang terbalut kaus putih polos dan jaket berwarna hitam terlihat baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terparkir rapi di samping gedung tua yang terbengkalai. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan ke bagasi mobil untuk mengambil sebuah tas. Dijinjinglah tas tersebut ke Lantai tiga, tempat seseorang itu berada.

Seseorang yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur, berantakan. Dan orang itulah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Semua kejadian yang ia alami, termasuk kematian orangtua nya yang baru saja tiba di Korea, Seoul dari perjalanan bisnis mereka di Jepang. Semua karena orang itu.

Namja tinggi itu mengembangkan senyumannya, senyuman yang terkesan begitu dingin dan menyeramkan. Sangat menakutkan jika orang lain yang merasakannya mungkin bulu kuduk mereka akan terasa meremang. Tatapannya sangatlah tenang, tapi didalam manik hitam legamnya tersirat akan kekelaman dan letupan amarah yang mendalam. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya, semenjak peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya ia berusaha mencari pelaku dibalik peristiwa tersebut. Yang nyatanya adalah adik tiri nya lah yang melakukan itu semua, dalang dibalik kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan semua kekacuan yang ada dalam hidup namja jangkung ini.

Itu semua bermula dengan dilatar belakangi oleh hasrat butanya untuk menguasai seluruh kekayaan yang di miliki keluarganya, keluarga besar KIM. Tas yang tengah ia jinjing sekiranya dapat diketahui orang lain kecuali adiknya, karena tas tersebut berisi begitu banyak benda tajam juga senjata api yang banyak, dan dapat membunuh orang itu dengan perlahan dan penuh akan siksaan. Ia akan menyiksa namja kecil menjijikan yang tak tau diri, yang dulu ia anggap adik.

Nama namja kecil brengsek itu bernama, Jeon Jungkook, adik tiri kecilnra yang dulu sangatlah ia sayangi, selalu ia lindungi yang nyatanya telah bermain kotor dibelakangnya. Bukan hanya menyingkirkan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan ia mencoba menyingkirkan kedudukannya sebagai penerus ayahnya. Menjadi direktur KIM Corp.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun tiba di depan pintu yang ada di lantai 3 gedung tak ter-urus itu. Lalu membukanya, memperlihatkan namja kecil berengsek itu. Jungkook-nya, yang dulu begitu manis dan sangat baik. Kini hanya terlihat bagaikan tumpukan dari sampah masyarakat yang ada.

Namja kecil itu nampak ketakutan, nampak jelas dari air mukanya yang begitu panik dan mulai berubah menjadi berona pucat pasih. Namun, namja didepannya tersebut hanya mengukir seringaiannya yang begitu menakutkan diwajah tampannya. Jungkook hanya dapat bergetar ketakutan dengan posisi seluruh tubuh yang terikat di kursi juga mulutnya yang terbungkam dengan lakban berwarna hitam.

"ah.. rupanya kau ketakutan.." ujarnya berpura – pura tak tahu apa – apa, namun seringaian di wajahnya semakin ia kembangkan. "what a view.." gumamnya senang melihat Jungkook yang begitu ketakutan, karena baginya ketakutan atau rasa tersiksa Jungkook merupakan hiburan kecil baginya. Bagi namja bermarga Kim ini. Lalu, ia menarik paksa lakban yang terekat di bibir mungil Jungkook yang berada dihadapannya hingga meninggalkan ruam ruam kemerahan yang sangat kentara di kulit seputih susu adiknya. "Akhh!" sebuah jeritan keluar menyusul tarikan lakban yang begitu kasar dari mulut Jungkook.

"H... Hyung.." panggil jungkook begitu lirih dan bisa terdengar suara bergetar ketakutan. Namja tinggi tersebut sempat menundukkan kepalanya ketika Jungkook memanggil nya 'Hyung'. Namun, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya yang tak dapat di tebak atau di baca oleh siapapun.

"Tch! Brengsek, masih berani kau memanggilku hyung!?" bentak namja tinggi itu kepada Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya, lalu ia pun meludahi wajah Jungkook dan menatapnya jijik. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mencengkeram rahang Jungkook dengan kasar dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya saat di perlakukan seperti itu oleh hyungnya. Ya, hyung nya yang dulu sangatlah baik dan begitu menyayanginya. Kini semuanya telah berubah, hyungnya yang dulu tergantikan menjadi seseorang yang berhati dingin dengan aura membunuh layak nya monster yang begitu ganas. 

* * *

_-Flashback on-_

 _15 July 2005_

 _Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat hyungnya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hyung, akan kah kau selalu menyayangiku?" tanya Jungkook yang berusia 8 tahun itu. Dengan es krim di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang di gandeng oleh namja tinggi yang baru saja akan memasuki usia 10 tahun nya._

 _"selalu.. hyung akan selalu menyayangimu kookie. Hyung kan sudah berjanji dengan eomma dan appa! Hyung sangat sangat! Menyayangimu kookie!" serunya riang, lalu menunjukkan cengiran kecilnya. 'selalu.. bahkan aku mencintaimu kook.' Lanjutnya dalam pikiran namja tinggi itu._

 _-Flashback off-_

* * *

 _"...j-jebal hyung, mianhae.. aku.. aku janji akan mengembalikan semua nya seperti semula, d-dan a-aku benar benar tidak bermaksud melakukan itu semua bahkan p..pada appa dan eomma" cicit Jungkook yang memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada hyungnya._

 _"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA KATA MAAFMU!" Jerit namja tinggi tersebut yang kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik lengan jaket hitamnya, dan mata pisaunya yang tajam ia tempelkan tepat di leher Jungkook, membuahkan goresan tipis yang kemudian mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dengan perlahan, akibat pisau yang semakin ia tekan membuat luka yang lebih dalam di leher Jungkook yang sebelumnya berwarna putih susu menjadi berwarna merah darah yang kental. "aakk.." erang Jungkook kesakitan membuat namja di hadapannya semakin menekannya. Namja tersebut menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jungkook, menatap dalam kedua mata Jungkook yang tersirat akan ketakutan juga kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam._

 _"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf saja cukup? Apa dengan maaf dari bajingan yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku dapat menghidupkan kembali orangtua ku lagi? Hm?" ucapnya tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook, dengan tenang namun terdengar begitu banyak penekanan pada setiap katanya dan tersirat akan kesedihan, amarah, juga kebencian. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan ke pipi kanan Jungkook, mengusapnya begitu lembut. "Dasar bodoh. Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Hidup mu ini bahkan tak lagi berguna, kau. Hanyalah. Sampah. Masyarakat. Yang harus di musnahkan"_

 _TBC?_

 _RnR ^^)/_


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgotten

.

.

.

.

Summary :

"ah.. rupanya kau ketakutan.." ujarnya berpura – pura tak tahu apa – apa, namun seringaian di wajahnya semakin ia kembangkan. "what a view" / "Akhh!" / "h..hyung.." / "Dasar bodoh. Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Hidupmu ini bahkan tak lagi berguna _kau. hanyalah. sampah. masyarakat. yang harus di musnahkan"_

.

.

.

.

DLDR! ^^ Rating M untuk kata kata kasar saja, etc~

.

.

.

.

 _Previously_

 _"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf saja cukup? Apa dengan maaf dari bajingan yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku dapat menghidupkan kembali orangtua ku lagi? Hm?" ucapnya tepat di telinga kiri Jungkook, dengan tenang namun terdengar begitu banyak penekanan pada setiap katanya dan tersirat akan kesedihan, amarah, juga kebencian. Tangan kirinya ia ulurkan ke pipi kanan Jungkook, mengusapnya begitu lembut. "Dasar bodoh. Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Hidup mu ini bahkan tak lagi berguna, kau. Hanyalah. Sampah. Masyarakat. Yang harus di musnahkan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah kalimat yang begitu sarkastik telah terucap dari mulut namja tinggi itu, Jungkook hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"v.. v hyung.. appo, a-aku tahu kata maaf saja tak berguna karena apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Eomma dan Appa" ujarnya lirih dengan napas yang tersendat – sendat akibat pisau yang berada di lehernya semakin ditekan oleh V. Namja tinggi tersebut bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung dengan nama kecil 'V'. Nama kecil satu huruf penuh makna yang ia dapatkan dari Jungkook, dan nama kecil yang ada dapatkan untuk pertama kalinya. Dari adik tirinya. Namun, Taehyung sendiri awalnya tak mengerti kenapa ia di panggil seperti itu oleh Jungkook. Atau mungkin ia melupakan makna di balik nama kecil tersebut karena hatinya yang sudah dibutakan dengan amarah yang begitu dalam.

* * *

 _Flashback on_

 _29 December 2003_

 _"Taehyung-ah ~! Turunlah nak, ada yang ingin eomma dan appa perkenalkan padamu" ucap nyonya Kim, ibunya. "Arraseo eomma!" sahut Taehyung yang langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu – buru seperti tak sabar, seakan sudah mengetahui apa atau siapa yang akan ia temui. Memang benar, ia sudah mengetahuinya karena sudah sejak lama ia mengingikannya, yaitu memiliki seorang adik, tapi di karenakan Ibu nya tak lagi bisa mengandung karena saat Taehyung masih berada dalam kandungan yang berusia 8 bulan, Ibunya tengah mengidap tumor ganas yang harus segera di angkat dari rahimnya, maka dari itu keluarga Kim mengadopsi seorang anak dari panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh ayahnya, Tuan Kim._

 _Sesampainya Taehyung dilantai 1 dimana kedua orangtuanya berada dan juga seorang anak kecil yang begitu manis tengah bersembunyi di belakang Ayahnya karena malu. Taehyung yang melihat itu pun mengukir sebuah senyuman maklum namun tersirat akan kebahagiaan, akhirnya ia memiliki adik! Anak kecil yang sekiranya berusia 6 tahun itu adalah adiknya. Adiknya sudah datang. Senyumnya semakin ia kembangkan kala sang ayah menuntun anak kecil itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung. Anak kecil dengan surai hitam kecoklatan dan mata keemasan itu sangat manis pikir Taehyung, adiknya sangat manis.  
"Eomma, Appa.. dia adikku?" Taehyung menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia. Ia begitu tak sabar untuk mengajak sang adik untuk bermain bersama – sama dengannya. "iya sayang, dia sekarang adalah adikmu. Nah, ayo perkenalkan diri pada hyung-mu, Jungkook." Ucap Ibunya, dan anak kecil bernama Jungkook pun memberanikan diri menatap Hyung barunya. "a-annyeong haseyo, Jeon Jungkook imnida" ucapnya sedikit terbata – bata lalu ia membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian kembali menegapkan tubuhnya diikuti senyuman manis berlesung pipitnya._

 _Taehyung kembali dibuat tersenyum dengan senyuman manis adik barunya dan ia bergantian memperkenalkan diri. Taehyung membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu. "Annyeong haseyo, Jungkook. Ireumeun Kim Taehyung Imnida, bagapsumnida" ucapnya setelah menegapkan tubuhnya kembali, mengukir sebuah senyum yang terlihat tampan di wajahnya, membuat namja yang lebih kecil salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi yang memerah._

 _Pada hari yang sama, di karena kan Taehyung yang begitu bahagia, ia dan Jungkook pun menjadi akrab. Mereka bermain bersama layaknya kakak dan adik, membuat kediaman keluarga Kim tak lagi setenang dulu dimana Taehyung yang hanya bisa berdiam diri didalam kamarnya dan di temani dengan beberapa gadget, dan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk diruang kerjanya masing – masing. Sekarang dipenuhi dengan suara tawa dan jeritan anak kecil. Taehyung dan Jungkook._

 _Keesokan harinya, 30 December 2003_

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah menikmati langit biru yang cerah dan dipenuhi awan putih dari dalam rumah pohon Taehyung yang di bangun oleh ayahnya juga Taehyung sejak 1 tahun lalu. Dengan atap yang dapat di buka dengan menggunakan sebuah tuas di salah satu dinding kayu rumah pohon itu. Mereka yang tengah sibuk menyebutkan berbagai bentuk awan yang berbeda – beda sesuai imajinasi mereka, dan tiba lah sebuah awan berbentuk sebuah huruf di susul dengan pekikan Jungkook. "Taehyungie hyung! Itu V!" Jungkook menunjuk awan tersebut dengan antusias. "Mana? V?" tanyanya sembari memicingkan matanya dan akhirnya iris onyxnya menangkap awan berbentuk huruf V. "ada apa dengan V?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan lain, ia tersenyum pada Jungkook._

" _Di langit itu awan nya berbentuk V~ dan huruf V itu sangat mirip dengan bentuk senyuman yang ada pada matamu selagi kau tersenyum~ kkk ~ Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu V hyung!" ucap Jungkook begitu senang. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan Jungkook, namun ia hanya menuruti perkataan Jungkook, membiarkannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecil tersebut. Jungkook pun tertawa kecil, dan Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun turut ikut tertawa bersama Jungkook. 'V ya.. Baiklah' pikir Taehyung._

 _Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar. Setiap harinya di kediaman keluarga Kim tampak penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi sebuah kebahagiaan takkan bertahan selamanya. Hingga peristiwa yang begitu parah menimpa kedua orang tuanya pun datang._

 _Flashback off_

* * *

"Kau benar – benar makhluk menjijikan yang tak tahu diri, dasar tidak berguna. Bahkan tidak satupun orang di dunia ini yang menginginkanmu semenjak kematian kedua orang tua ku. Kecuali aku! Aku yang dengan bodohnya masih menampungmu didalam rumah besar itu, tanpa tahu bahwa kau adalah dalang dari semua peristiwa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini dan juga peristiwa kematian orang tuaku yang tak pernah kuinginkan!" teriak Taehyung tepat di wajah Jungkook, yang kemudian tangannya merobek kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook. Memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan, bajunya kini tak lagi berbentuk setelah di campakan oleh Taehyung dengan paksa. Namja yang memiliki manik hitam legam itu kembali menyeringai senang, namun ini belum seberapa baginya. Karena Jungkook belum benar – benar terlihat tersiksa.

"Kau tau, sejak awal aku melihatmu datang sebagai adik tiriku.. aku sempat menaruh perasaan padamu.. tapi sayang.." namja satu ini menghentikan ucapannya membuat namja yang lebih kecil dari penasaran juga takut. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, pisau yang sedari tadi ditekan di saraf nadi leher Jungkook tengah di arahkan ke pundak kiri Jungkook. "Kau hanya bajingan kecil yang tahu diri dan tak tahu terima kasih yang terlah berusaha menyingkirkanku agar kau mendapatkan semua hak waris Ayah ku, yang memang di tujukan padaku. Kau bukan apa – apa didunia ini berengsek" lanjutnya seraya menikam pundak kiri Jungkook. "AAKKK!" teriak Jungkook dengan pupil yang mengecil. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat akibat tusukan pisau yang kini tertanam di pundaknya. Tusukan pisau yang begitu dalam dengan cairan berwarna merah kental mengalir deras dari pundak jungkook. Mengaliri kulitnya yang berwarna putih seputih susu. Taehyung tersenyum.

Merasa belum puas, Taehyung menyayat pundak tersebut dengan pisau yang masih tertanam di pundak kiri Jungkook, menyebabkan cairan merah kental itu keluar semakin banyak. "AAKKKH!" teriak Jungkook. Sungguh – sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Taehyung.

Nafas Jungkook tersendat – sendat , dada ratanya terlihat naik turun akibat rasa sakit, takut, dan panik yang menjadi satu. Manik keemasannya menyalang ke segala arah. "AAAAKKKH! H-HYUNG! AAKKK! ANDWAEEEE" Jungkook kembali berteriak saat Taehyung menikam satu pisau lagi tepat di pundak kanan Jungkook begitu dalam hampir menembus kebelakang dan langsung ia sayat dengan bentuk garis ke bawah. Garing tegak yang begitu panjang. Tubuh Jungkook kini bersimbah darah. Rasanya Jungkook tak lagi sanggup untuk berteriak. Taehyung mengembalikan pisau yang sempat bersarang di pinggang Jungkook, dengan santai ia tusuk kembali pisau tersebut ke pundak kanan Jungkook.

"hm? Apa? Jangan? Dasar bodoh" ia kembali menyeringai melihat kedua pisau yang menancap di kedua pundak Jungkook. "Kau itu.. Lebih baik mati, lenyap dari dunia ini" Ucapnya ketus.

.

.

.

.

.

Will Jungkook Survive? It'll be reveal on the next Chap! /smile/

TBC.

Read n Review

Thanks to  
Umin Hyung, Kira , kookies, esazame, Haniuda-Hime, and Guest/?

Makasih atas review nya! ^^


End file.
